


喜欢喜欢（13、14）

by primipassi



Category: 1k - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primipassi/pseuds/primipassi





	喜欢喜欢（13、14）

13.  
客厅里，王子异被钱正昊扶着坐下，眼底的白光尚未散尽，忽然瞥见沙发扶手上两人同款的手机。他想伸手去够，却觉得抬起的手颤抖得很。怕不是真的忽然生病了吧，他恍惚着想，旁边的小朋友看出他的意图，体贴地替他把手机拿过来，嘴里还说着些什么，他却无暇分神去听。  
翻开通话记录翻到那条标识着发件人“未知用户”的陌生短信。  
按下了拨打。  
他的眼神一错不错地盯着扶手上的另一台手机。  
“嘟嘟嘟”的忙音过后，机械的系统提示女声响起。果然早就是空号。  
王子异想着自己也许是自嘲地笑了一下，茶桌上的玻璃镜面映衬着他却是依然茫然没有表情的脸。  
刚刚那一瞬竟然莫名地有如释重负之感。  
仿佛是自动过滤掉那样根本不需要思考的事实。他天天跟自己在一处，怎么可能会蠢到用他自己的手机发那条威胁短信呢。  
自己竟然因为他失去了这么基本的判断力。

王子异反应过来以后刚刚舒展开的心脏又揪到一处。然后是更强烈的难受。  
额头上忽然被附上了凉凉软软的手心。  
“没发烧啊……”  
不知是在跟自己说还是跟钱正昊说，他还没来得及抓住，声音的主人就收回了手，在自己身后像是细致地在一堆药里挑挑拣拣，要找出适合他病症的那一种。

“你刚刚在给谁打电话。”  
蔡徐坤走到他面前，一手捧着水杯一手拿着药。  
“是不是昨晚着凉了……应该不至于啊……” 他把药片举到王子异面前，眼前的人就低下头去就着他的手把药片舔入口中。手心忽然湿热的触感让蔡徐坤愣了一瞬，一抬头看到钱正昊听话地在旁边择菜没有看过来，松了一口气，回头看着王子异不管不顾地把水杯塞到他手里，语气狠狠地说，“让你昨晚踢被子，活该感冒！”  
钱正昊这下看过来了，“诶？坤坤哥，子异哥踢被子你怎么会知道？”  
蔡徐坤愣住。  
“你们俩不会一起睡吧？”  
蔡徐坤冻住。

他解冻到冲过去打了钱正昊一个爆栗花了半分钟，红着脸的同时在想身后那人会是什么反应。  
全然不知王子异看着玻璃茶几上自己木然的脸，嘴里含着的药片苦味尽数蔓延到每一寸味蕾。握着水杯的手却一动不动。

次日。  
李希侃一大早踏进重案组办公室，看到值班的胡致邦像个小刺猬一样整个缩在椅子上就笑了。  
结果收到一枚哀怨的眼刀。  
李希侃好笑地看他一眼，“你昨晚没撑不住睡着啊，赶明儿我告诉秦队，邦邦值夜班也一丝不苟坚守岗位，值得嘉奖。”

“你别埋汰我了，”胡致邦依然哀怨，“我耗了一晚上都没完成子异哥给我的任务。”说完放空了一秒，赶紧捂上嘴巴。  
“……” 李希侃无语地看着他，“你真做作。”  
不小心说漏了嘴的人正皱着眉头纠结到底要不要告诉自己的搭档，桌上的笔记本发出“叮”的提示音，“卧槽终于！”  
李希侃条件反射地凑过去一起看，只半秒，脑子轰地炸开。胡致邦显然也震惊了，甚至忘了王子异交代他不要让别人知道这事，转过头满目惊慌地看着同样愣怔的李希侃。

仔细读完了邮件的内容以后两个人齐齐松了一口气。  
就说，那个漂亮的小哥哥怎么可能……杀人未遂呢……  
“所以其实只是一场误会而已吧。” 胡致邦干巴巴地说，“英国人怎么这么随意，说告就告，说撤诉就撤诉。”  
李希侃沉默了一会儿，发现了另一个重点，“子异哥让你查蔡老板？”  
“……”  
“还让你别告诉我？”  
“……嗯，虽然我不知道为啥。”胡致邦可怜巴巴地看了他一眼，“你能不能就假装不知道？子异哥生气起来也是很可怕的诶。”  
李希侃探寻地看着邮件内容。  
“他有没有告诉你为什么要查蔡老板？”  
“没有啊……我也很好奇。”胡致邦一脸无奈，“境外的记录太难查到，何况又是这种……”  
“他还让你查什么了？”  
“除了这个，还有蔡老板前几年在国外上学的一些资料。”虽然被王子异叮嘱不要告诉别人，但是胡致邦犹豫了一下还是和盘托出，在他看来这些事没有瞒着李希侃的必要。

王子异收到邮件的时候沉吟了许久，一口气在心头不知该松不该松。忽略掉蔡徐坤在英国时候称得上丰富多彩的经历，按照资料上显示的内容，大一就出国留学，大三上学期申请主动退学，回国后一直待在A市的蔡徐坤看起来没有任何机会与贩毒团伙接触。那些所谓的称不上案底的记录，看着也不过是和同学之间的小打小闹。但是且不说资料是可以伪造的，即使这份资料的内容全然属实，仅凭这个也不能完全排除蔡徐坤的嫌疑，毕竟前段时日发生的一切，用巧合来解释未免太过牵强。  
他在看到胡致邦发来的那句可怜巴巴的，“收到邮件的时候希侃在旁边看到了所以我就把事情告诉他了，子异哥你不要生气。” 无奈地叹了口气。  
李希侃也应该会明白自己为何不是找和蔡徐坤有些相熟的他，而是找的和蔡徐坤没有几次接触的胡致邦。其实李希侃此刻知道不知道都无妨，蔡徐坤如果没有问题最好，如果蔡徐坤真的有嫌疑，该知道全部的也不只是李希侃一个人。

蔡徐坤忽然推门进来的时候王子异有些猝不及防，啪地合上笔记本电脑动作有些大。  
推门的人明显吓了一跳。王子异心里乱得很，语气不善道，“你不知道要敲门吗？”  
蔡徐坤要往里迈的脚步顿住，脸上也有些愣神。  
“我…我以为你还没醒，就没敢敲门。”  
意识到自己语气不对，王子异呼出一口气让自己冷静一点，“你起这么早。”  
“嗯。”蔡徐坤倒是没太放在心上，这人有起床气他是知道的，王子异昨晚说身体不太舒服早早就回房间，自己在客厅和装修工人打电话商量店面施工的具体事宜谈到太迟，怕吵到他就自己抱了客厅的毯子去客房睡了。  
该不是昨晚没抱着自己睡又做了噩梦吧？  
想着想着倒是扯出一抹淡淡的笑意，王子异看他一眼莫名其妙得很，但是此刻心下有嫌隙，也没有和他多说。  
他从电脑桌前站起身，“我今天要去趟局里，你……”他对上那人看过来的双眼，一样的清澈，忽然就愈发烦闷，偏过头往外走，“你自便吧。”  
“那你能不能顺路送我去店里？”蔡徐坤跟在他身后说着，“今天施工，我还是去盯着好，你啥时候回来，要帮你准备午饭吗？如果你来不及回来吃我给你送过……” 话没说完，砰地撞上忽然转过身的人的胸膛。  
“……”  
蔡徐坤无语地揉着额头盯着他。  
“你就在店里，” 王子异的语气似是不容置喙，“要回家的时候给我打电话，我去接你。”  
“哦……”  
蔡徐坤闷闷地应着，额头红红往自己房间去换外出的衣服，又被身后的人叫住，“最近A市不安全……”  
“嗯？“  
“…坏人还没抓到，你不要自己乱跑。” 王子异又补一句。  
看到一头乱毛的人不知所以地点了一下头就往客房走去。心里叹息了一声。  
真相未查明之前不让嫌疑人起疑心，是身为一名重案组刑警的常识。  
但是他清楚得很，那两句话不过是为了安抚因为自己的生硬态度而耷拉下眉头的人罢了。  
他那么漂亮，不适合垂头丧气的表情。

两人出门的时间比平时要早很多，正好遇上上班早高峰，道路堵得水泄不通，还总有不守交规鸣笛的司机，喇叭声尖利刺耳，惹得人心头烦躁。  
王子异从昨天午餐时分起脑子就没清醒过，此刻堵在路中央动弹不得，他的左手在方向盘上不自觉地敲击着，烦闷的情绪溢于言表。  
副驾上的人倒是淡定得很，善于察言观色如蔡老板，意识到自己的房东兼专职司机今天不知出于何故情绪不佳，显然不是起床气那种程度，便也老老实实地闭着嘴巴不去招惹他。相较于平时来说，倒有些安静得过分了。  
王子异反应比往常迟钝些，过了许久才觉出一丝异常。侧过头看到那人正呆呆地看着挡风玻璃上贴着的车辆过检标识，心平气和得很。  
王子异一团乱麻躁郁的心忽然沉静下来。他握了握方向盘。真相还未查明，自己对他这么刻薄是做什么。  
如果真的是他……  
那也只能按兵不动，静观其变。  
至少现在看来他并没有针对自己的计划。饮食起居天天在一道，如果他真有心害自己，自己怕是没有今天了。

王子异稍稍平复了一下心情，正要移开目光，那人却忽然意识到似的转过头来，正好对上他屏气凝神看着自己的双眼。  
“……子异？”  
“……”王子异回过头看着前方终于松动的车流，“你和工人约好了？”  
“对，墙面那些已经修复好了……”  
蔡徐坤见他终于有闲谈的心情，忍不住絮絮叨叨地开始给他讲述店里的装修进程，也不管那人听没听进去。  
开车的人听着熟悉的声音在自己耳边响着，时不时回应两个单音，过不一会儿声音忽然停下，王子异正疑惑，放在一边的右手被软软的一双手拢住，拉到他眼前。  
“你手怎么了？”  
问他的人却并没有看向他，王子异右手虎口上一小块烫伤的疤痕，虽不甚明显，仔细看还是能看出仍然呈红棕色的一小片创面。  
“你抽烟了？”  
“……嗯。”  
王子异其实好久不抽烟了，昨晚早早回卧室，其实根本无法入睡，一边尽力理清头脑里的交缠的线索，一边注意听着客厅里的人的动向，待他终于回到客房，王子异忍了又忍，到阳台上醒神，久违地抽了根烟，待了良久才回房间。  
这会儿如果不是蔡徐坤提起，他根本不会意识到手上不知何时被烟灰烫了个小伤口。  
副驾的人捧着他的手沉默了许久，就在他想要抽回来的时候，虎口处感觉到湿热的柔软，花了一秒钟意识到那是蔡徐坤的舌尖以后，王子异触电一样把手抽回来，方向盘差点打歪。  
“你……”他对上蔡徐坤平静无波的一双眼。刚刚平复的心情又开始慌乱，他不去看蔡徐坤的表情，“……我手没事……不用……”  
“小时候我去寺庙里面拜拜，手被香灰给烫了，我妈也是这么给伤口降温的。”这话说得理直气壮，王子异就颇有点哭笑不得。转而意识到这是他第一次提到他妈妈。

“……你爸妈现在不在A市吧？”  
“在S市。”还是回答得很快，倒不像他往常提及过往就吞吞吐吐的样子。  
跟资料上显示的一样，小时住在C市，初中时候搬到S市，那现在父母应该都是在S市。  
“你为什么不留在S市？离父母近一点。”王子异心里是揣了一分忐忑的，若蔡徐坤真的有问题，此举无异于打草惊蛇。  
那边果然沉默了。  
王子异用余光瞟了一眼翻着自己袖口像是认真研究着上边的走线的人，微低着头睫毛根根分明地轻颤着，忽然就有些不忍心。“我就随便……”  
“我爸妈不想看到我。”蔡徐坤说着嘴角就有点往下撇，“我很久没回过家了。”  
王子异霎时回想起今早看的他的资料，那一排排无感情的文字背后，一定有很多他不愿触碰的伤口。  
一时不知如何回应，张着嘴嗫嚅了半天，最终只对着后视镜上悬挂的平安符轻声道，“对不起。”

14.  
重案组办公室。  
李希侃和胡致邦很久都没有从王子异那句，“我怀疑蔡徐坤有可能是银狐的同党。”反应过来，嘴巴张得大大地看着他。  
王子异犹豫了一会儿怎么开口以后抬头看到这两人一模一样的惊异表情，忍不住有些好笑。  
却只是叹了口气，“我没有证据。”  
李希侃先回过神来。“查吧。”   
三人却俱明白这并没有说起来那么简单。  
几番推断论述以后，该从何下手所有人还是都毫无头绪。

王子异看李希侃一眼，“你怎么想？”  
“我……我也不知道，但是我希望跟蔡老板没关系。”李希侃伸手挠了一下额角，觉得蔡徐坤是毒枭同党这个可能性让他难受得很。  
胡致邦看看这个又看看那个。见他俩都没有要继续开口的样子，抬手擦了一把额头的汗珠，默默地走过去拿遥控器开空调。  
“小蔡老板人挺好的，”胡致邦说了一句毫无建设性的话，见两人都未曾搭理他，又补充了一句，“长得也挺好看的……”  
王子异一怔，迅速抬起了头，“你见过他？”  
李希侃闻言也看向胡致邦，眼神疑惑。爆炸案那天胡致邦不在场，电梯事故他俩赶到的时候蔡徐坤一直在另一个茶水间候着，他不记得胡致邦和蔡徐坤打过照面。  
“就子异哥放假那天吧，小蔡老板不是来做笔录了吗，”胡致邦皱起眉头似是思索那天发生的事情，“他做完笔录去门口大爷那里买了好几个烤玉米进来见到谁就分给谁了，我当时觉得他挺好玩的还聊了两句。”  
“聊什么了？”王子异追问道。  
“没什么，就是说了一下爆炸案，他说他房子被炸了现在无家可归，住在你家什么都用你的也不方便，一会儿还得去超市买衣服买日常用品啥的……”  
王子异和李希侃对视一眼，再开口便有些急切，“当时还有谁在场？”  
“就我和刑警大队的罗警员。”  
罗正。  
“你记得罗正那天穿的什么吗？”  
胡致邦回忆了一会儿，描述了一番记忆里罗正的衣着。

王子异沉吟了一会儿正要开口，李希侃已经坐到电脑前翻出那天超市的监控录像带了。王子异心下感激，拍拍他的肩膀，随后叮嘱两人，“先不要告诉秦队。”  
如果他和李希侃的设想被证实，那就是警队有内奸这种一石激起千层浪的大事。于公于私，都不应该在还没有定论的时候把事情告诉上级。他看着李希侃按照时间翻查录像，还一边跟不明所以的胡致邦解释着。忽然就惦记起了南风路那个人。  
尽管强烈地在抑制自己，他还是没法克制让心头的希冀逐渐地扩散。  
期盼他洗清嫌疑的愿望如此强烈，乃至于王子异无法在心头掂量这件事任何其他走向的严重性。

哪怕事实的真相会让除他们之外的更多人难以承受也好，会让警局上下无法收场也罢。  
他多希望不是他。

比约好的时间提前到了南风路71号。  
原本触目惊心的焦黑的墙面和破碎的天花板已经被修复好了，虽然还是一片狼藉，但是看得出施工在有序地进行。早上跟自己告别的人此刻站在一群装修工人中间，尽管身材颀长个子很高，但是因为太过瘦弱纤细，还是显得比工人们小了一圈。王子异看他生龙活虎的样子，倒是与上回在这废墟前的沉默姿态大不相同。  
他愿意花很多时间，一点一点地打开那个人的世界。王子异近乎虔诚地强烈渴望着，惟愿与他无关，而他们有很多很多的以后。

王子异胡思乱想的当口，那边店里的人已经看见了停在路边的车。他冲王子异挥了挥手，跟工人们交代了几句就奔过来了。  
跑到车前气还没喘匀，拉开副驾的门就兴冲冲地跟王子异开口，“我想给店里换个风格来着，趁这个机会还能省下一大笔钱。你知道吧，我们店里原来的风格太少女了，我早就想换，碍于资金一直没有……”  
“原来那个风格，很适合蔡老板。”静静听着的人忽然插话。  
蔡老板愣了一下，反应过来以后就上手在他胳膊上用力拧了一把，“你说谁是少女，王子异你这是什么奇怪的癖好，我这么爷们儿的人你这样说你……你这叫什么，泥塑！……”  
平时连网都很少上的人哪里知道什么泥塑陶塑的，被用力捏了一把明明不疼也要嗷嗷叫两句。倒真把那个看着很精明的人唬住了，立马正襟危坐地在自己座位上老实待着，一副“你好好开车，我不打扰你”的贤良姿态。  
王子异倒更觉得有趣了。  
从昨晚开始一直冻住的血管此刻重新开始活络。血液里的热度向全身蔓延，被他拧了一把红红的胳膊也觉暖热非常。  
他觉得好像被那一点微末的希望重新点燃。却来不及思索，那么迫切地希望这个人能够真的置身事外的原因，到底是什么。

蔡老板看着时间尚早，便要求专职司机送他去一趟花店。王子异又不可能提前离开他，只好陪他逛着一室姹紫嫣红，他虽然不知道蔡徐坤又要搞什么名堂，但是眼下，于情于理他都得在除了店里和家里的安全区域外，寸步不离地守着他的被保护者，或是嫌疑人。  
蔡徐坤举着一束满天星和一束白玉兰哼着歌。  
正好他今天穿着白色的牛仔外套和紫色的内搭，衬得他的皮肤玉一样白，在这秋末里反倒有春天的气息。王子异暗自思忖，穿搭这方面确实是蔡老板更有心得。  
他的眼珠一错不错地落在蔡徐坤身上，浑然不觉身后有人看向他的视线尤为炽热。  
“子异。”  
王子异以为自己幻听，愣了一会儿才反应过来确实有人在叫自己，蔡徐坤比他更快一步看到他身后那个黄色的身影，“哎呀，这不是林乔姐姐吗，这么巧！”  
王子异不情愿地回过头，看一身黄裙的短发女孩在一排她叫不出名字的花枝间隙里冲着他巧笑倩兮，再听蔡徐坤欢欣雀跃的问好声，觉得太阳穴一跳一跳的疼得厉害。

服务员过来点完单以后还略有些好奇地回头看了一眼。  
这桌子上三人组合的氛围确实怪异，那个俏丽的女孩子盯着对面剑眉星目的英俊男孩子双目含情，男生却面色冷清一言不发。只这两人倒是好揣测，偏偏旁边还坐着个清新俊逸的少年，兀自兴高采烈的模样。  
王子异无语凝噎。  
要不是身边这个小混蛋忽然对林乔盛情邀约，他拉都拉不住，也不至于莫名其妙地就跟这两人坐在这个咖啡厅里被服务员用奇怪的眼神打量。  
也不知道他怎么每次见了林乔就跟打了鸡血似的，王子异思及此，忍不住瞥了身边专心玩手机游戏的人一眼，那游戏他听都没听说过。  
林乔虽然不算美貌惊人，也是出落得灵动活泼。王子异对她没有丝毫兴趣，不代表不入旁人的眼啊。  
蔡徐坤这是喜欢林乔？  
绝不可能。  
王子异速速打断自己的异想天开。这小王八蛋就是存心看自己笑话而已。

他这边的神情面貌的变幻莫测，通通落到了对面人的眼里。  
林乔看了他和蔡徐坤一眼，不觉有些黯然，又想到刚刚蔡徐坤那声“林乔姐姐”， 平白把自己在子异面前叫老了，她本来就比王子异虚长一岁，被这么一叫心里一阵不痛快。  
想到此处她愈发想要扳回一局，便扯出笑容。  
还没来得及说话，王子异却先开了口， “你现在，还住在青青那里吗？”  
“老是打扰青青多不方便。”见他主动关心，林乔心头一暖，“我在这附近短租了套公寓。”  
这是要在A市长住？  
蔡徐坤游戏里的小人死了好几回，眼珠子看着聚精会神在屏幕上，耳朵倒是高高竖起。  
“你上回不是说，只是来出差，怎么……”王子异和他有同样的疑惑。  
“我们公司在这儿有个分部，我申请了来这边发展业务。正好分公司刚起步，是缺人的时候，我们经理当然很乐意我来这边帮忙啦。”  
“……怎么忽然想留在A市，你之前在T市不是做得好好的吗？离家里也近。”  
“我跟爸妈商量过了，他们觉得，有你在，也挺放心的。”  
王子异还没来得及做出反应，身边的人啪的一下把手机重重扣在桌面上“这什么垃圾游戏我都死了八回了！”  
林乔“……”。  
“……你这么用力一会儿屏幕碎了。”王子异无奈地拿过他的手机检查了一下。  
“害，爆炸案它都活下来了，它跟它的主人我一样坚强得很。”蔡徐坤满不在乎。林乔一皱眉，欲说出口的疑问正好被来上咖啡的服务生打断。  
王子异先她一步试图转移话题，他没有别的想法，但是蔡徐坤和跟蔡徐坤有关的一切，他都潜意识里不想让不相干的人了解太多。“那你自己租房子平时要多注意安全。”  
“我知道，A市最近不太平嘛，我看到新闻了。”林乔啜了一口饮料，看蔡徐坤拿过王子异的手机熟练地划开屏幕玩游戏，微微有些沉下脸色。“我听说，爆炸案是你去善后处理的，子异？”  
“……对。”王子异心里叹了口气，还是转移话题失败了。这方面他果然没有蔡徐坤在行。  
他闭口不言不想多聊的态度显然不能阻止林乔继续发问。  
“那跟你的……这位朋友又有什么关系啊？什么在爆炸案里存活下来了？”  
“爆炸案就发生在我家隔壁咧，”蔡徐坤放下手机猛吸一口饮料，看似心有余悸，“我的房子和店都被炸得乱七八糟，要不是子异，我早就……”  
“蔡徐坤！”跟真相什么的无关，王子异这会儿纯粹是不想听从他嘴里说出来那些不吉利的话，严厉的语气把咬着吸管的人震得抖了一下了一下，差点咬到自己舌头。  
蔡徐坤压根没明白王警官忽然在凶什么，他只不过是照实描述了一下。如果不是因为王子异迟迟没有去取那块小蛋糕，自己在店里等了好久，也没有那么好的运气阴差阳错地避开那场灾祸。  
不过这事……王警官好像还不知道。  
蔡徐坤想到这，叼着吸管偏过头对王子异笑了笑。浑然不管对面林乔被秀了一脸吃了苍蝇的表情。

把林乔送到她的公寓楼下，王子异努力忽略掉她各种话里有话的暗示，不由分说地把人劝上了楼，转身就走。  
王子异觉得头痛非常，眼下他没有多余的精力应付林乔锲而不舍的纠缠，光一个蔡徐坤就够他神经紧张。  
离车不远处看到老老实实在车里等他的人，从开着的车窗呆呆地望出去，怀里紧紧揽着刚刚买的花束。像个护食的小松鼠。

王子异感觉心头不知何时被这人挂了一串风铃，此刻被瑟瑟秋风一吹，就开始叮当作响。  
正要走过去的时候感觉到裤兜里手机的震动，他停下步伐掏出手机，然后看到屏幕上又一次标识着发件人是“未知用户”的短信。

他划开屏幕的手有些颤抖。  
“王大警官，你和你的小朋友最近过得还不错吧？上次在商场是我失手了，下一次，你们就没有那么好的运气了。别着急，我们很快还会再见面的。”

风铃被剪断了线绳应声落下，重重地敲击着王警官的每一寸神经。他抬头看着不远处那个面容沉静的人。无数细碎的画面涌入脑海，他抬手用力按住太阳穴，觉得脑子要炸开了。

TBC


End file.
